mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 158
The Mafia Gazette Issue 158 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Saturday 14th June 'BELLA GENTE ' By Ruggiero Tuscarella “We are beautiful people in mind and body” - it affirms Mr. Lockwood. Since 25th of May that the city of Chicago is controlled by a new type of Mafiosi. It’s known that the city power is shared by two families, but we decided to investigate in this edition who is really the Bella Gente. Mr.Lockwood’s bloodline has always wanted to run a family in the great city of Chicago, and when the perfect opportunity arose he decided without hesitation’s to control the city. The city was not under control of any family so, after our leaders approval and his previous Boss, Mr.Faustino, he traveled to Chicago and bought a big headquartering close to the center of the city. But no one starts something without thinking about an organized project, and when asked to characterize basically what he had in mind when he started to plan his project he said –“My intention was to start an indiscriminative family with a high moral code”. Lockwood’s project to the city of Chicago is not yet completed but he wants’ to build it upon some essential objectives – To cooperate straightly with Mr. Trugde Swagger in the way to create a nice place to conduct business and much more important to label Chicago as a safe city to the community. Concerning about his plans to his organization Mr. Lockwood says that he wants to see his family growing strong with the high expectations to create and lead a “family of high ranking sensible individuals who are committed to the family and bring pride and honor back to this country”. When asked why he chose a neutral city he affirmed without hesitations –“We believe we are neutrals. Chicago It’s also a great gate to the rest of the country so hopefully people are attracted there”. The leader of Bella Gente also wanted to state that his connection between him and Trudge are the best’s, and they are cooperating in a smooth environment to the good of Chicago. Apparently they have a similar ideology and attitude in what concerns the city they lead, and that’s the reason that explains the good environment in Chicago. Currently the family is crying the death of they’re Right Hand Man, Mr.Yayo-Heights, however they have a brilliant future ahead, based on the good recent recruitments they have been doing. They are housing some good promising Mafioso’s, situation that can change the family destiny in a near future. Let’s wait and see. 'UPDATE FROM BELLA GENTE ' By Kitty Recently the gazette had the privilege to sit down with the new Detroit leader Donald_Lockwood. He has just recently moved his Family ~Bella Gente~ from Chicago to Detroit. Here is what he had to say. Reporter: How do you like Detroit?? Lockwood: In truth I only moved here yesterday, but the people seem pretty friendly and it looks like a place that could soon be home. Reporter: Is this going to be your permanent home? Lockwood: Yes, after discussion with other leaders it seemed it made more sense to take a city which has no other families as opposed to the over occupied Chicago Reporter: Do you have any new enforcement policies for the rules that are sure to come? Lockwood: At the moment we are still settling, obviously random mugging and kidnappings will be dealt with when possible. Reporter: How does your family feel about the move? Lockwood: Most see it as a positive mood; security was faltering in Chi so hopefully this will help Reporter: Is it bitterly cold there? Lockwood: Chicago had its cold moments, but it is a bit more of a chill here, hopefully it will toughen the guys up. Reporter: Are you worried about any tension with the Concepts in New York? Lockwood: We have had some troubles recently but hopefully this move to Detroit which is part the concepts idea will serve to bring a bit more stability. Reporter: You said in your street thread something about worthy applicants. What constitutes a worthy applicant? Lockwood: Someone with some previous family experience, who are ready to follow the rules and who checks out. 'A LUCKY ESCAPE ' by Motherbeast Shortly before 11am on Tuesday morning, our very own stables review correspondent Witchy was involved in an incident which left her badly shaken and bruised. Witchy was in Detroit, doing her usual daily rounds of the stables, gathering information to put together her weekly review for this paper and her morning had gone no different from any other morning, that was until she exited the stables. She popped her notebook into her purse and bid farewell to the stable hands and she walked out onto the street. The facts of what happened next are a little hazy owing to the head wound she sustained, but a man she recognized to be New York Made Man LL-Cool-F jumped out from an alleyway, coshed her over the head and tried to bundle her into a waiting car. She managed to avoid him the first time, but the second time he put his hand over her mouth and was pushing her into the car. Struggling for breath, she remembered the gun in her pocket, she managed to retrieve the gun, close her eyes and pull the trigger. He let go and ran, the blood on the ground indicating her shot had reached its target. It would appear the streets of Detroit have become a training ground for the made men of New York and all citizens are advised to proceed with caution. 'REVOLUTION SPEAKS OUT ' By Darkside Darkside: this little revolution thing of yours then, what’s it all about? Revolution: It's a revolution to rid the world of a certain crew. There's no need to name it, since everyone knows who it is, and what they stand for. They believe they should run everything, and they have never agreed, and can't agree to let other families succeed in other cities. There is random violence, which is completely unnecessary....and we've now brought the fight to their front door. Darkside: What are your plans for the future? Revolution: The Revolution is the future! Our goals are to rid the U.S. of crews who ruin the streets for everyone else. If you haven't noticed, there have been many high ranked deaths. This isn't by chance...we're definitely winning the battle. Darkside: What is the end game, i.e. what do you really expect to change around here? Revolution: Level out the playing field. The family in question needed to go, and it will be gone...The Revolution is in full force, and they are weak. Darkside: Do you have a large following or is this more a one man band. Revolution: I am the middle man. People, who have the same views and goals as us, contact me...and we co ordinate what is necessary to happen. It's growing every day. We have support from all over the U.S...including some members of the crew in question. Everything is confidential, and the shooters never know who's funding the kill...and vice versa. Darkside: Can you tell us a few of the key members? Revolution: This would put the entire Revolution in Jeopardy. The reason it has been so successful is because of the names not being published. Someone who is donating millions of dollars doesn't know that the next guy - another member of the enemy’s crew has just donated more. This keeps the Revolution strong. Darkside: Why would members of the crew you're trying to break down...support the war against themselves? Revolution: First of all their name automatically gets taken off the Hit List. Second, they don't agree with how their leaders have been running things either. They're targets, because of the bad decisions that their leaders have made. Believe it or not, some people just want to make money, and live a good life. Wouldn't you support the down fall of your boss, if every 2 or 3 days, he was sending you out on suicide missions? There's no questions asked...if they'd like to support the Revolution, we welcome them. Darkside: I have never heard of all this before, is this a secret revolution or am I just not important.... worse still am I why the revolution was started. Revolution: You don't know about it because it hasn't affected you. But it will eventually. A close family member of yours will be shot dead in the streets by the enemy for no reason,...your new paper may be burned down because of this article...or maybe...you'll be the next one on the Revolutions Hit List. You're either with us or without us... We do appreciate you giving us this voice though... so I'm taking it upon myself, to announce publicly...that you are WITH us, and will be protected as such. Darkside: Anything you would like to add? Revolution: The Revolution Starts Now. 'BUILDING BRIDGES ' By Tom Tabboni After juggling schedules and appointments Mr. Johnnie Walker was finally able to make time for the Gazette. Although the paper has reviewed and spoken with many heads of various organizations, this was the first time for his reporter. After collecting general information concerning the business Mr. Walker had started in Dallas referred to as ‘Dallas Steel and Concrete LTD. ‘. The discussion changed to his beliefs on what is required to run a successful business. When asked about such beliefs, Mr. Walker responded, “We have very many rules, I don't believe you would have time to hear them all, nor the space to print them all. A good summary would be that my people don't mug others and my people don't attack others, unless in self-defense. They are also required to maintain high standards of appearance on the streets and in the business districts and under no circumstances are they allowed disrespecting funerals. Tagging funerals is at my discretion.” The subject quickly changed to what would be desired in those wishing to apply for employment. To this Mr. Walker informed this reporter, “The quality I look for above all others is loyalty. But loyalty is a two way street. I want to know every member by name and I want to know their strengths and weaknesses. And I do. No one should ever feel that they are just a number and my members can come to me for any reason and I know that I can go to them for any reason. No-one is perfect and I don't expect to have a family of perfect speakers or earners. It just doesn't work like that. What I do expect is loyalty and respect. We stand and fall together and I want people willing to commit to that mind-set as a family, not hesitating to put a shank through the belly of anyone who attacks our family members and knowing that the man or woman next to them in Dallas will do the same for them if it comes down to it. People who put the family above their friends and themselves and I include myself in that bracket.” As the man finished responding, it was then asked of this well liked Dallas boss what his aspirations and wishes were for the future, which his quickly replied, “If you'll forgive my bluntness, I don't really like the question. If I discuss my ambitions or aspirations, I'll be marked in the minds of the public as an ambitious man. Maybe even a dangerous man. This is not me. I'm content with my lot in life and my answer to the last question goes some way to answering this one. I don't want to be a cardboard leader and I don't want to lead a bunch of monks. I want my family always to be respectful, capable, good at business and respected by their peers. So long as I'm in charge, this is my daily goal.” The final question asked of Mr. Walker concerned the fractions of today. Quietly and confidently he answered: I'm not interested in things which don't concern me.” It is hoped more can be learned concerning this new family. It appears Dallas seems to be in capable hands for the first time in a long time. 'A MADE’S STRUGGLE ' By Edward_Cummiskey With so much struggle and confusion that has been going through Atlanta lately there were recently some deaths on the family of Costa Trinacria. This would soon lead to a struggle of who would lead the city of Atlanta if anyone was left to take it over. When Morrigan had recently died, Joey Cusack was the next highest person (as Capo) to take over leading the family. Sadly at the time that this all happened when he had to take over the family for a personal reason or another he knew that he would not be able to take over the family and be able to run it at the level that he knew he could run it if he had to time. After Joey, Charles Carter would have been the next person that would be able to take over the family. Yet again for more personal reasons he would not be able to take the family. That would lead to nobody at that time being ranked high enough to be able to take over and control Atlanta so it was figured that it would be left to nobody and the city would just die. Right as the message was sent out of the closing of the family some promotions were made available which would give Donny Belleti the rank of Made Man and that would mean that he would take over the family and keep it from closing down. After talking to Donny he had told me in a quote “I couldn't bear to see the family close, we had all worked so hard to get it to where it was and for it to close would have been a travesty. So I offered to take it over. Charles and Joey approved the idea so I asked the bosses, who also approved the idea. I felt I owed it to these people to take it over and return Cosca Trinacria back to where it deserves to be. 'EDITORIALS ' Please Note: The views reflected here are not shared by the Editor, Gazette, or staff at large. 'Another’s Perspective ' By Ruggiero Tuscarella Since I reached the land of the opportunities that means America, I’ve been studying the behavior of our mafia community in all they’re social aspects. I must say that as an Italian, some things confuse me seriously. As everyone might know or imagine Italian mafia have strong codes and values, and the most important things in Mafia organization are those two little words. Even hierarchy is dictated by those two words. In one of my many studies, I found a very particular aspect in American criminal’s organization that deprives of characteristics of the word Mafia. And I am talking about the leadership, or the lack of it, that we are assisting in the world of ours. Yes leadership. Some of you readers might have a laugh or two but waste five minutes of your life thinking about it. Can we really call Leaders to some of the people out there being the head of an organization? In my point of view, based on what I am seeing, all I can say it’s a big no. But dear community, I don’t want to wound susceptibilities, and I am not pointing my finger to any specific leader. I will leave that part to you reader to think, valuate and decide who these ‘leaders’ are. So what is the supposed behavior of a Leader? Let me tell you a bit what is leadership in Italy. Firstly, a man that is called Leader, is not someone who self-proclaims himself a head of an organization. A leader is chosen by a strict group of Mafioso’s that will integrate an underground criminal organization. That’s why we call it group, that’s why we call it organization. And what are these qualities that will dictate the choice for a certain individual to lead a group? Many. Just keep reading. Communication, no doubt is one of the most important things within a group. Both inside the organization and outside the organization is vital for communication to remain alive and workable. He needs to be someone with presence and someone everyone respects, to handle with all the issues that will appear with time between the members. He needs to be an excellent diplomat to handle the issues that will rise from time to time between the families. Concerning the qualities of a leader, we need to see Values and codes. Without that you won’t have charisma, you won’t be respected, you won’t be followed, you won’t have influence to have people supporting you and that means basically you won’t reach success. Another important thing it’s the image you have, because just like my grandfather says, ‘Image is more important then what you really are’, and I am not saying here to you all be a bunch of liars, no, what I am saying is that the way that the people look at you, sometimes can save your ass. And many of you got to agree with me. Another great quality a boss needs is to have bravery. He should be the first to give the body in case of war. He is like a father protecting his children’s. He should make it as a title of example. This attitude makes us understand who the rats are and who are the real man’s. This attitude reveal us who are those really concerned about they’re members health. Let’s not forget about another really important thing over here, and even more important nowadays, the professionalism. A good percentage of the community doesn’t even know what that is. Very basically, it’s a good conduction of your connections and business. Learn to work with this and my friend you will be loved. Now that I mentioned the word business, let’s not forget the aspect that in my personal view it’s the most important. To be a true businessman In the end this community moves about business. Coke business, arms deal business, contract killings, and more a million things that you’re creative mind can imagine. Let me stop for a while mentioning what is supposed to happen in mafia, yes because I could just write for a few more hours about it, and let’s now concentrate on what I see nowadays in our community. Much basically, all I see is non creative leaders, with lack of initiative, wanting to have a personal army to perform his hit’s and to take a few bullets for him, and who use even they’re Right hand man’s just like a money machine. Please, tell what you want more? You have those slaves working for you, taking your bullets, giving you bullets and money, happily performing some hits for you, and giving you a large amount of millions to you weekly. Incredible, I must say amazing. Congratulations, you’re not a leader. You just a Smart boy, who exploit’s someone with less mental capacity then you and that even want to lick your boots. If we compare to the heads we had in the past, I have no doubt that many people from the community miss them, and are praying every day that we return to the past to recover those man’s and lady’s that marked an era, who made us feel apart of an big deal, who made us cry when they died, who made us cry of happiness when we reached any kind of success. I know it. I feel it. You miss those good times. And I am sure some of you out there want to make something about it to have a better future. My message to those promising leaders, and people who feel they can do a better job then your current leader is: Just do it. You have all my support. Please be the change of this ruined generation. 19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Hice19 (talk) 19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) 'Has Beens ' By Monster Has anyone else seen these fellas walking around. One came to the streets and in barely coherent what I guess was English told everyone that he is back and he's come to give the West coast a face lift.... Another has been jumped right in there and told everyone how important this guy was...The problem is that maybe they used to be important, but that was years ago. Now they are just aging family lines of deceptions. (not sure if that's a word but I said it so it is now) These guys were important before the influx of smart people to our shores. They haven't mattered in a very long time and the sad part is that other cities seem to think they represent the West. They go around telling people they do represent us and people in the nature of man believe them. What should happen to these people who know. Maybe give them a "you used to matter pension"... Maybe it's time to disassociate ourselves from these people. Maybe it's time to turn them away from our golden gates of prosperity before our reputation sinks further. These people are the ruination of our good name. Out of the kindness of our hearts we keep them around, and how do they repay that kindness. They shit on our image. That's how they repay our kindness. They keep the randoming alive so they can brag to the other has beens how they killed some newly arrived immigrant, and how tough they are. Most of them haven't done anything worthy in years. Even the things they brag about are just support roles. Their speeches about themselves are filled with things like "my daddy almost killed so and so"... Without these people around our cities would be a better place. They are just well they are just has beens. 'WENMER’S JOKE CORNER ' Three men were waiting at Heaven's Gate. St. Peter says, "OK, guys, pretty much anything goes up here, but whatever you do, never lie, or you will spend the rest of eternity with the ugliest women in the universe." So they all agree and are admitted in. The first guy makes it a week before he lies about how rich he was on Earth. Bam! Right at his side appears the ugliest woman he had ever seen. The second guy makes it another couple weeks before he lies about how smart he is. Bam! At his side appears the second ugliest woman in the universe. So the first two guys are walking around with their monsters of women when they see their third friend walking with the hottest woman ever conceived by man. The first two guys say in unison, "How did you land with that babe when we get stuck with these nasty women?" He nudges the babe and says, "Tell them." She says to the first two guys, "I lied." 19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)~~ A guy just died and he's at the pearly gates, waiting to be admitted, while St. Peter is leafing through this Big Book to see if the guy is worthy. St. Peter goes through the Book several times and furrows his brow "You know, I can't see that you ever did anything really bad in your life, but you never did anything really good either. If you can point to even one REALLY GOOD DEED -- you're in." The guy thinks for a moment. "Yeah, there was this one time when I was driving down the highway and saw a giant group of Biker Gang Rapists assaulting this poor girl. I slowed down my car to see what was going on and sure enough, there they were, about 50 of 'em ripping the clothes off this terrified young woman. Infuriated, I got out of my car, grabbed a tire iron out of my trunk, and walked up to the leader of the gang, a huge guy with a studded leather jacket and a chain running from his nose to his ear. As I walked up to the leader, the Biker Gang Rapists formed a circle around me. So, I ripped the leader's chain off his face and smashed him over the head with the tire iron. Layed him out. Then I turned and yelled at the rest of them, 'Leave this poor innocent girl alone! You're all a bunch of sick, deranged animals! Go home before I teach you all a lesson in pain!'" St. Peter, impressed, says, "Really? When did this happen?" "Oh, about two minutes ago." 19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC)19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) A little old lady goes to the doctor and says, "I have this problem with gas, but it really doesn't bother me too much. They never smell and are always silent. As a matter of fact, I've farted at least 20 times since I've been here in your office. You didn't know I was farting because they don't smell and are silent." The doctor says, "I see, take these pills and come back to see me next week." The next week the lady goes back. "Doctor," she says, "I don't know what the hell you gave me, but now my farts -- although still silent -- stink terribly." The doctor says, "Good! Now that we've cleared up your sinuses, let's work on your hearing...." 'HORSE AUCTION REVIEW ' By Witchy '$1,000 - $100,000 ' Castaway Engine owned by Lucian asking price $98,400 Breezy Flower owned by Lazarus-Golding asking price $35,000 Good Moonwalker owned by Daizee-Mae asking price $75,000 Little Summer owned by Witchy asking price $59,999 Little Nut owned by Lucian asking price $89,990 Retarded Cannonball owned by Witchy asking price $29,999 Peewee Revolver owned by Lazarus-Golding asking price $40,000 '$101,000 - $500,000 ' Silent Hello owned by JasonS asking price $500,000 Silent Dash owned by yoda asking price $500,000 Chubby Rocket owned by RickTheWrench asking price $500,000 Dusty Queen owned by The_Pie asking price $105,000 Twisted Bastard owned by PaddyDwyer asking price $250,000 Liquid Joe owned by Sandy asking price $450,000 Blue Buddy owned by Sandra_Lee asking price $250,000 '$501,000 - $1,000,000 ' Insane Weasel owned by Blunty asking price $525,000 Silent Chick owned by Lazarus-Golding asking price $1,000,000 Clumsy Lad owned by DiscoMouse asking price $700,000 Sassy Bubble owned by Regg1e1 asking price $950,000 CrossEyed Fireball owned by Sandy asking price $800,000 Bitter Killer owned by SonnyAndolini asking price $516,528 Evil Brat owned by Revolution asking price $800,000 '$1,001,000 and over ' Square Tomcat owned by RickTheWrench asking price $1,400,000 Insane Vandal owned by Sandy asking price $1,500,000 Drunk Democrat owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $1,750,000 Old Problem owned by RickTheWrench asking price $1,450,000 Disturbed Hooker owned by RickTheWrench asking price $1,350,000 Slick Rat owned by Nicholas_Corozzo asking price $1,250,000 Modern Trouble owned by RickTheWrench asking price $2,250,000 'Stable owned horses ' Blue Bolt asking price $124,427 Gypsy Thunder asking price $51,033 Foul Dancer asking price $71,299 Ancient Liquid asking price $51,834 Please note that stock changes daily. For a complete list of horses available at the auction please visit the stables. 'PSYCHE’S BUSINESS REVIEWS ' By Psyche Batt’s Underground in Detroit owned by Jennie Batts. Deceiving the eyes with what’s outside, inside it’s a really nice place! Romantic atmosphere and just the place where you could go and enjoy a little bit of privacy with the one you care about. To all those serious romantic charmer-pants guys out there, if you’re looking for a place to pop the question, this could be it! So don’t snooze, visit it today Shinigami’s bar The Muse in Dallas. It’s a ramshackle bar, however, so far a very successful one. The booze is cheap, the music isn’t something terrible or completely tasteless and the barmaids are nice looking! Nevertheless, other things than booze and great view might cost a fair bit. The prices start at 100 bucks, but one could really say it’s worth it since the owner of the place won’t really let you be completely bored or unattended. Little Frankie’s bar owned by FrankieTomalino in Dallas is today’s most interesting place to visit. The old school Irish music giving such a strange feeling, but other than that, the place looks great. It’s a real mystery how did the bar get an Irish man performing in the bar, but it’s truly most entertaining. If you don’t really like foreign countries, you should just visit merely out of curiosity. The place serves drinks and foods of any kind of liking, so it shouldn’t be disappointing. Take my word for it! 'HOROSCOPES ' By Daizee-Mae Aries March 21-April 19 You are feeling kind of upset over some new development -- but your emotional state is heightening your mental state, so don't read too much into it. Take a few days to mull it over first. Taurus April 20-May 20 You're enmeshed in some seriously positive social activity today and may discover new aspects of your old relationships. If you and your sweetie have been fighting, now is the time to make up. Gemini May 21-June 21 People are listening to you with a little more care than usual and that could mean that you have more luck with your latest investigations. The less you know about something, the more likely you are to learn! Cancer June 22-July 22 You should keep one eye open at all time today -- especially around the workplace, If you're attentive, you should see the troubles brewing before they grow into something that's hard to handle! Leo July 23-August 22 You are focused solely on your own business and while that might freak out a close friend or family member, they should get you back pretty soon. Sometimes your plans require focus! Virgo August 23-September 22 If you feel the urge, make sure to speak up -- you've got a way with words that really ought to make a difference in the world! Of course, if everything is okay, you've got no need to rile things up. Libra September 23-October 22 Today is great for shopping or otherwise getting new stuff for the house. You've got everything you need in some regards, but it's dead certain that something nice will catch your eye Scorpio October 23 - November 21 You're feeling so strong and energetic than you practically glow in the dark, so see if you can put some of that to good use. Romance, career, education, travel -- it's all possible for you. Sagittarius November 22-December 21 You and your imagination are on top of the world today, though it may be hard for you to explain some of your more complicated schemes just yet. Your creativity is powerful enough to break down walls, though! Capricorn December 22-January 19 Help your family get organized -- you may be the only one without huge or pressing issues on your mind and it's good to offer practical support now and then. They'll thank you later! Aquarius January 20-February 18 You are a little more exposed than you want to be right now. Maybe you opened up to someone who wasn't ready for it, or maybe you are feeling a bit more pressure than usual at work. It clears up soon! Pisces February 19-March 20 Your instincts are stronger than you think they are, so make sure that you listen to your gut and trust what it says. If you're unsure of something, you need to walk away from it before too much longer. 'WINNING LOTTERY NUMBERS ' The winning lottery numbers are: 2 29 30 32 44 47 This week there was a single winner. Congratulations. The Jackpot for next week already stands at $840,000 Don’t forget to go and pick you favorite numbers or give the random picks a try. 'CLASSIFIEDS/ANNOUNCEMENTS ' It is free to advertise here. Just mail Daizee-Mae with your advert, for it to be included in the next edition. Sandy's Racing Program Sandy's racing program's now available for a limited time. Let Sandy help you bring home the bacon. The home of the no win no pay. If you don’t win you don’t pay. Ask about our free weekend program. Hice19 (talk) After a long, hard day, wouldn’t it be lovely to just sit back and relax? Are you looking for a quiet place to take friends or business associates? When in Chicago, go no further than The Underground. Founded by Daizee Mae, it is located on the lower levels of her office building. The small, but cozy establishment is prepared to attend to all of your cocktail needs. Hice19 (talk) Daizee’s Stables The following is a listing of horses I currently have available: Dirty Castaway $80,000 Hurricane Maniac $50,000 Cool Bully $80,000 Good Moonwalker $75,000 Scrawny Mouse $80,000 Handicapped Scum $75,000 Feel free to stop by and examine the animals at your leisure. ~~ Chicago Bank and Trust Co. Currently offering depositors excellent insurance on their deposits. All depositors receive a special key to allow future generations to make use of the funds. To learn more about this business, contact Daizee Mae either at the Gazette or The Underground. The Mafia Gazette is now recruiting! Think you could handle a career in professional journalism? Contact Daizee-Mae for further details or drop by the head office in Chicago.